As Long As You're Mine
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: Mimi’s changed Roger’s view on love, on life, on pretty much everything. Songfic to As Long As You’re Mine from Wicked. MimiRoger. Both POV’s, switches off. Rated to be VERY safe.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own RENT or Wicked, therefore I don't own Roger, Mimi, or the song "As Long As You're Mine"

**Summary:** Mimi's changed Roger's view on love, on life, on pretty much everything. Songfic to As Long As You're Mine from Wicked. MimiRoger. Both POV's, switches off.

**A/N:** Yep, another songfic. I dunno where all these musical plot bunnies are coming from, but I'm not complaining. This one switches from Mimi's to Roger's view and back depending on the singer. Sometime's, it's even both! –gasp- This just means that their thoughts are the same. Again, this isn't AngelCollins. I'm hoping to get an idea for an AngelCollins centric fic, but one hasn't come yet. Believe me, as soon as it does, I'm writing it. Until then, I'm having a go at some other stuff. Let me know what you think, I need to know if I'm any good at this! Flames are used to heat the Loft.

I realize there is another fanfic by this name, with this song, written a while ago. It's also MimiRoger, but it's very different, and I came up with this on my own.

* * *

_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight_

Roger's lips are so soft on mine, his arms tight around me. The kiss grows harder as I lean back against the wall, letting him push me up against it. A moment later, we break for air, and we just gaze at each other for a long moment. I can't believe, after everything we'd been through, we're still together.

_  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight_

And then we are moving towards his room, tongues roaming each other's mouths as we stumble down the short hallway. Miraculously, we don't fall until we reach the bed, then we fall onto it, our lips never parting from each other's.

_  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not forsee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

I can feel how much he truly wanted me to be there with him, not just for physical pleasure, but because he likes ME, for ME. And that sends even more warmth through my body than just being there with him in the first place.

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line_

I believe that, if he wanted to, I would do anything and everything he wanted. I've never felt like this before, never felt this… love. That's the only word for it. I don't even care if he breaks up with me the next day, or the next week, or whatever. All I care about is this moment, right now, with his arms around me and his lips on mine.

_  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last_

I'll make this moment last as long as I can, just to feel this beautiful feeling. As long as he's mine, I'll stay right here in his arms.

_  
As long as you're mine  
_

**Roger's POV**

_  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise_

I can't even tell if I'm making the right choice in this. What if it's a mistake to get involved in love again, especially when I KNOW she's going to die within the next few years. Is it worth going through all that pain to feel this way about someone, to be with them?

_  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell_

But then when I look at her, I see her right there in my arms, I can't help myself. I want to be with her, oh so badly. I want to spend the rest of my time on Earth, however short, with her, loving her. And I realize that, even if it ends soon, it's for the better. This is too wonderful a thing to miss.

_And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell_

**Both's POV**

_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

So much time lost, so much time spent in that numb void. So much time spent locking away my feelings, not feeling at all. So much time flew by without my noticing, but now that I've woken up, it seems so long.

I have to make up for lost time. No matter what, I'll always make sure to show my love, and I'll be sure not to start any fights over something stupid. Our time together is too short and tentative for such wasteful things._  
_

**Roger's POV**

_  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair_

_And though I may know  
I don't care_

A realization comes over me; I don't care! I don't care how much pain I might go through when it ends. I don't care if we don't really have a future together. I DON'T CARE!!!!

**Both's POV**

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine_

I know I don't have to hide who I am to be loved. I can be whoever I want, and I'll still be loved for it! I can almost feel our love shining out, making those around us inexplicably happier.

**Mimi's POV**

I remember that first night I came into his apartment. We kept talking about the moonlight; he was staring at me, and he said it was my hair in the moonlight. Well, now the moon's soft white light is shining in the window, lighting his contented face up, making his eyes shine. Or maybe that's his love for me. Oh no, now I'm getting sappy…

_  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through_

He takes my face in his hands and sings to me in a soft, loving voice, two lines of a strangely familiar tune:

_  
"And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine"_

I can't quite place the tune; it's some musical that's been playing over on Broadway, isn't it? Oh, right, it's--!

My thoughts stop as he kisses me again, slowly and passionately. I close my eyes gently, and when he finally pulls away I don't move.

"What is it?"

His voice is quiet, husky. I suddenly remember where the song came from and grin coyly, answering, "It's just… for the first time, I feel… wicked."

He smiles and kisses me again, and we slowly sink down beneath the blankets, the moonlight shining down on us.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Not to mention you get a cookie! 


End file.
